


Connecting

by FionaGlenanneWesten



Series: Connecting/Reconnecting [1]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Connecting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Lime, PTSD, PWP, Season/Series 05, plot what plot?, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/FionaGlenanneWesten
Summary: My take on one of Michael&Fi's moments of "Reconnecting" right after the move in in series 5.I feel like this is exactly what Michael meant when he said he needed Fi around because he couldn't sleep well.If you're looking for much more than slightly grounded smut, look somewhere else.Also, This doesn't fall under any specific archive warnings, but I have c-PTSD, so my description of the symptoms and Fi's recollections of having it herself are no joke, so possible c-PTSD trigger.





	Connecting

I was woken by the jerky motion of the bed bouncing slightly as I felt Michael sit bolt upright in the bed several feet from where I lay curled up, mostly on my side around my pillow.

I knew if Michael had reached the, ‘pointing a gun at non-existent assassins’ stage, he’d already been tossing and turning for a while. I silently cursed myself for being so hard to wake up and rolled over to tend to Michael.

“Ssshhhh, it’s okay,” I said, propping myself up next to Michael as I rolled over.  
I did a cursory scan of the room for actual assassins, because Michael was a skilled operative and, even in his PTSD state, there was always a possibility there was a genuine danger he was reacting to, before taking the gun from his hand and gently disarming him.

“There’s no one there,” I said, soothingly.

Hearing my voice, Michael came back to me and I could see the ghosts that haunted him retreating back into the shadows where they belonged. Having dealt with more than enough PTSD myself, I knew all too well how badly the ghosts preyed on you when you were in the dark, alone, at night with nothing to distract you.

I pressed close into Michael. When he was upset like this, he felt like he was all tense muscle and sinew.

I replaced the gun under Michael’s pillow and placed my hand on his chest..

“I’m right here,” I said, pulling him down gently onto the bed to lie next to me.

Then, I started something I frequently did these days to help Michael calm down and be able to sleep.

“C’mon, Michael,” I said, climbing up onto his chest, fitting my crotch to his and rubbing his pecks.

Michael gave me a bit of a bemused smile as he looked up at me. He’d long since figured out that arguing with me was pointless in a situation like this and had long since realised that this actually was helping.

I felt a little pang of guilt at how quickly I was throbbing and wet from being in this position with Michael—this was all supposed to be about helping Michael, not about me getting off on him when he was this vulnerable—but I couldn’t help it, being this close to Michael always made my knees go weak, it wasn't something I could control.

Michael reached up gently and palmed my breasts. I could feel a stirring between his legs and I smiled.

I bent down and kissed Michael. Our tongues intermingled in a savage openmouthed kiss and I felt Michael grow harder and harder under my touch.

I felt Michael grow hard enough that he was grinding against me hard and kissing me with a ferocity that I recognised. I slowly sunk down onto his rock hard cock and lowered myself slowly to his chest. I rose up again, pressing on his pecks with the heels of my hands in a way I knew drove him crazy.

“Michael,” I moaned slightly as I rolled my hips forward, eliciting a groan from Michael.

“Fi,” he groaned, trying to sit up. I knew he wanted to flip me over on my back and take charge of the encounter and even though that would probably lead to a better climax for me, this was about Michael and making him feel better, so I wanted to just take care of Michael for a little bit and let him turn his mind off. I knew he would eventually take charge anyway and pound me till my toes curled, so for now, I was going to do this.

“No, Michael,” I said, placing both hands on his shoulders and pushing him back onto the bed. "Let me take care of you, you can take charge later."

I rolled my hips into him.

Michael gave a small gasp. I stretched and teased at the skin of his muscled chest, paying special attention to the edges of his nipples, which was something that always made Michael grow harder under my touch.

"Ah! Fi...Fi...Fi..." he gasped breathlessly, punctuating each iteration of my name with an involuntary little thrust of his hips, unable to stay still.

Michael's hands moved almost involuntarily to my sides, stroking from the base of my ribcage to my shoulder blades, before embracing my bony back, his muscled arms weak with exertion. Michael gave three jerky thrusts into me, his hands sliding down briefly to cup my ass, eventually holding me in place gently by the bony plate at the base of my back. I lay still for a moment, sated with bliss against Michael's chest.

Michael stilled his movements momentarily and I craned my neck up to look Michael in the face. I broke into a smile as my eyes met Michael's and he moved to kiss me as Michael once again brought his hands up to the back of my ribcage and crushed me to his chest in another desperate kiss.

Michael thrust up skilfully into my limp form as I lay there, paralysed with bliss against his chest. Regardless of being on the bottom, Michael's arms and muscled chest were now slick with exertion as he fully took charge, pounding me up into my pelvis. This, this was the type of exertion and loss of control that was going to help Michael reset and forget his demons.

Michael's body tensed up and he paused kissing to look me in the eyes, asking for permission for what he was about to do. 

I nodded once and Michael flipped me onto my back, putting all his weight on one arm pinned under me and ploughing into me from above.

The new angle and pressure and sheer power he could put into the thrusts from this angle made my whole body tense up. I felt myself swell with arousal even more as ploughed into me. Michael put his free hand flat on the bed next to me.

Michael pounded me, never pulling completely out, always leaving at least nearly 4 inches in me. Kissing was abandoned in the name of much needed air. He thrust in and pulled almost completely out, leaving only the very end of his tip in me. I could see and feel how swollen he was and see that he was already dripping.

I could feel that I was close and I reached my foot up between his legs, and pressed the ball of my foot into his balls, patting and squeezing them gently with my toes. I felt Michael swell up a bit more inside me and continued pounding until a misangled thrust hit me right in the clitoris and then this tip prodded me deep inside at an odd angle. 3 more grinding thrusts, and I was done. I locked up on him. He pulled out. One more thrust in and he was done, coming in me in his first erratic spurt as I lay there, falling apart and twitching in Michael's arms. 

Michael thrust into me reflexively, riding out the last of our arousal. Michael kissed me again as we were coming down from our high, only stopping thrusting into me when he was absolutely to soft to continue.  

Michael rolled off me slowly, pulling me to his side and tucking me under his arm as he did so. He craned his neck down for another long, slow kiss, before I tucked my head into his shoulder and drifted off to sleep listening to Michael's now slow, regular breathing, hopefully for a night of sweet dreams and no more nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also suck at endings, so I hope this is okay.


End file.
